Coeur de glace
by KarlaG
Summary: Seul contre le monde, voilà comment il se définissait face à la vie. Dans son malheur, trouvera-t-il le bonheur ?


_Hello everybody !_

Me revoilà accompagné d'une aventure Esmée et Carlisle. Bon, que je vous explique un peu. Au début, ce chapitre devait être le début d'un os mais après plusieurs réflexions, j'ai jugé qu'il était plus judicieux de faire une mini-fiction, plutôt qu'un os. Je pourrais ainsi mieux détailler l'histoire et les actions, l'histoire sera donc moins bâclé à mon goût. Je pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitre, 10 au grand maximum à mon avis. L'histoire est en cours d'écriture mais je préfère vous prévenir, les postes seront irréguliers, tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps !

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous souhaite un bonne lecture.. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis !

PS : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

**COEUR DE GLACE.**

_Carlisle & Esmée - Romance ; Drame_

* * *

Il faisait froid cette nuit là à Chicago. Emmitouflé dans une mince couverture qu'il avait trouvée dans une des poubelles du quartier voisin plus tôt dans la journée, Carlisle essayait de trouver un peu de chaleur en resserrant contre lui ses frêles jambes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce froid intense qui se propageait dans chaque parties de son maigre corps. Tout à l'heure il avait entendu que la chute de température allait continuer et il espérait pouvoir trouver rejuge dans l'un des centres d'hébergements de la ville mais il savait pertinemment que son espoir était vain. Alors il se contentait d'une ruelle sans issue, où le vent ne pouvait s'infiltrer ainsi que quelques bouts de cartons qu'il gardait pour s'abriter de la pluie qui était courante dans la ville à cette époque. Il aurait aimé avoir une place en foyer, tout comme il aurait aimé ne pas être à la rue. Mais son père en avait décidé autrement. Lui qui n'avait simplement pas accepté le choix de carrière de son fils, l'avait mis à la porte le jour même ou ce dernier fêtait ces 18 ans. Sans ressource, son meilleur ami l'avait alors accueillit dans son petit appartement le temps qu'il trouve de quoi ce loger. Au départ, le jeune homme avait effectué des petits boulots pour pouvoir se payer un petit studio dans le quartier le moins cher de Chicago. Et il y était arrivé ! Le jour où il l'avait apprit, Carlisle était fou de joie ! Il avait demander exceptionnellement un après-midi à son patron pour pouvoir emménager un minimum et l'homme en face de lui était tellement content du travail qu'effectuait son employé qu'il lui l'avait accordé. L'euphorie de Carlisle était tellement grande qu'il se souvint avoir immédiatement contacté sa petite-amie de l'époque, sans avoir de réponse de sa part. Il avait alors marché jusqu'à l'appartement de celui qui considérait comme son frère et chez qui il vivait temporairement, Eleazar Denali. Après avoir passé la porte, il entendit des bruits de gémissements provenant de la chambre d'Eleazar. Il rigola intérieurement en pensant à son ami qui avait une belle réputation de Don-Juan auprès des femmes. Il avança dans le salon et reconnu une veste qui trainait sur le sol, celle de Carmen, sa copine. Sans le vouloir il tourna la tête sur la gauche et vit que la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte. Son visage passa par plusieurs émotions lorsqu'il reconnut les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Incompréhension, la colère, la rage et ce qui dominait le plus la trahison. Il n'avait pas entendu que ces clés étaient tombées au sol et que les deux amants avaient été interpellés par le bruit. Carlisle reprit conscience lorsque qu'ils commençaient à se rhabiller prestement et lui dire des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se tourna rapidement vers le sac qui contenait ses affaires tout en ramassant ce qui lui appartenait. Une fois qu'il eu tout mis, il referma le sac et partit sans dire un mot sous les cris de son ex-meilleur ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de le rattraper pour tout lui expliquer. Mais il du se résoudre à arrêter la course poursuite quand il comprit qu'il ne rattraperait jamais Carlisle. Ce dernier était caché dans une des ruelles non loin de là. Encore un coup dur venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il venait de perdre les deux seules personnes qui comptaient encore à ses yeux. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui contre le monde. Par la suite, il avait sombré doucement ne s'en rendant pas compte lui-même. Son emploi ? Une personne de la famille de son employeur en avait plus besoin que lui apparemment et son appartement, il ne pouvait plus le payer, alors avant même de s'endetter, il y avait renoncé. Seul un sac à dos résumait le début de sa vie. Un pauvre sac à dos contenant que peu de chose. Une tenue de "rechange" qui se trouvait être, enfaîte, aussi sale que celle qu'il portait faute de pouvoir la laver. Et les deux se trouvaient être très abîmées mais il n'avait rien pour les changer. Il ne savait pas par quels moyens mais il possédait encore ses papiers qui se résumait simplement à sa carte d'identité qui avait connue de meilleurs jours. Déjà deux voir trois ans qu'il supportait cela et pourtant tout lui paraissait durer une éternité..

Le matin commençait à pointer le bout de nez et le jeune homme n'avait pas dormi une fois de plus, il avait seulement somnolé pendant quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus pour reprendre des forces mais la fatigue était présente chaque jours et elle grandissait au fur et à mesure que les journées passaient. Il se leva doucement tout en s'étirant car l'ensemble de ses muscles lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ramassa la fine couverture et l'a rangea dans son sac puis parti à travers la ville. Dans sa poche, le jeune homme trouva le peu d'argent qui lui restait. 1 dollars et 3 cents. Il devra encore faire la manche aujourd'hui. Devoir demander de l'argent à des inconnus était pour lui quelque chose qu'il m'aimait pas faire mais qui lui permettait de survivre aujourd'hui. Son ventre criait famine depuis hier mais il n'avait rien à manger pour le moment, il verrait ce soir au centre si une place est libre pour la nuit. A cette heure ci, peu de gens étaient réveillé donc Carlisle en profita pour se diriger vers la gare centrale, plus précisément vers les toilettes, pour se rafraîchir un minium. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dedans et ferma la porte à clef. Il avança vers le lavabo et posa son sac à ses cotés. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour se regarder, il se trouva encore plus vieux que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux tombaient à présent jusqu'à ses épaules et sa barbe l'ensemble de la partie inférieur de son visage. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas se regarder dans un miroir, chacun de ses instants lui rappelait son présent et sa vie dans la rue. Reprenant conscience, il sorti de son sac, ses affaires de rechanges et se lava au maximum de se qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il possédait. Il lava sommairement son tee-shirt ainsi que son caleçon et enveloppa le tout dans du papier essuie-main pour ne pas tremper tout son sac. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires prestement, un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Fermant rapidement son sac, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et sorti, les yeux fixés sur le sol devant plusieurs hommes qui le regardaient avec un regard noir. La ville commençait à prendre vie comme chaque matin. Prestement, il sorti de la gare et prit la direction du parc où il aimait passer ses journées à contempler chaque vie qui y passait. Tout juste installé, deux personnes attirèrent son attention. Deux personnes chères à sa vie quelque temps au paravent. Eleazar et Carmen. Tout les deux se baladaient mais dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Aucuns des deux ne se doutait qu'un de leur ancien ami se trouvait à quelque mètres de là, glacé par le froid qui c'était installé sur la ville et le cœur en miette. Carlisle, lui avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être broyé une seconde fois. Dans sa tête repassait sans cesse les dernières images d'eux qui avait à jamais changé sa vie. A cet instant, il n'avait plus le cœur à rester ici. Partir, retourner dans sa ruelle était devenue sa priorité. Lentement, son sac sur le dos, il avança vers la sortie quand soudain une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« - Carlisle ? »

Inconsciemment, et totalement perdu dans son monde, le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas fait attention qu'il était passé près d'eux. Reprenant conscience en les regardant, il prit la fuite quand les deux amants avaient fait un pas en sa direction. Courant dans les rues de Chicago, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait mais qu'importe. A bout de souffle, Carlisle s'arrêta dans une des nombreuses ruelles de la ville où aucune personne n'allait. Il reprit son souffle et estima l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa ruelle habituelle n'était qu'à deux pas, alors il avança vers cette dernière. Arrivé dedans il sorti de son sac sa couverture et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, il 'avait pas la force de faire la manche, ni de chercher à manger ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Il voulait simplement de la journée se termine et qu'elle s'efface à tout jamais.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la « rencontre » et Carlisle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne s'était pas lever et n'avait encore moi mangé. Voir le bonheur, sur leurs deux visages, l'avait en quelque sorte détruit. Plus aucune envie ne traversait son corps, il voulait simplement ne plus se battre et partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. A quoi bon tenir quand les épreuves de la vie sont plus fortes que vous. Voilà la conclusion qu'il avait en tête à présent. Chaque nuit, il espérait dormir et ne pas se réveiller pour ne pas subir un nouveau jour de souffrance mais chaque jour ses yeux se rouvraient comme la veille. Aujourd'hui, pourtant il se sentait faible. Son regard était lourd, et il peinait à rester éveiller. Est-ce que la fin arrivait ? Il ne le savait pas mais d'un seul coup ses yeux se fermèrent le plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

oOo

Comme chaque jours depuis le début de l'année, Esmée franchissait les portes du Cook County Hospital de Chicago, où elle exerçait la profession d'infirmière, et se rendit dans le service des urgences où elle était affectée aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de gens attendait dans la salle d'attente, pour la plupart des entorses ou fractures dû au verglas et à la neige. Après qu'elle se soit changée, la jeune femme se posta à l'accueil et attendit en remplissant quelque dossier de patient en attendant qu'un médecin l'appelle. L'infirmière était concentrée sur un des dossiers lorsque qu'un appel à l'aide lui parvient.

« - S'il vous plait, un médecin ! Vite ! »

Esmée leva son regarda vers le SDF, à en juger par son allure, et remarqua qu'il portait un autre corps, plus mince. Elle se leva précipitamment et embarqua avec elle un brancard pour soulager l'homme du poids qu'il portait. Un médecin arriva au même moment et accorda l'autorisation pour conduire le patient en salle de trauma. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Esmée s'occupa de le brancher aux différentes machines pour contrôle son état vital, elle remarqua, cependant la froideur de sa peau et le signala à son collègue. Le diagnostic tomba, il se trouvait en phase d'hypothermie avancé et de plus en vu de l'examen sommaire pratiqué par le médecin il y avait aussi une malnutrition évidente. L'homme était bien trop sous-nourri, comme la plupart des SDF.

« - Esmée, pouvez-vous demander à son ami son âge, s'il vous plait ? »

Les paroles de docteur Voluri furent si calmes, qu'Esmée pensa les avoir rêvé. Reprenant place dans la réalité d'où elle était partie l'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune infirmière se dirigea vers l'accueil où l'homme se trouvait avant qu'elle ne vienne l'aider. A son arrivée, plus personne. L'homme avait disparu. Elle regarda dans chaque coin et dans la salle d'attente mais le résultat fut le même, personne. Malgré tout, un sac attira son attention. Il ne s'y trouvait pas quand elle était au comptoir, elle décida donc de le fouiller, espérant qu'il appartenait à son patient. A son ouverture, une odeur d'humidité s'évapora dans l'air. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Seulement une paire de change, deux photos froissées ainsi qu'une carte identité. Voilà tout ce que contenait le sac. Elle lu le nom « Carlisle » sur la carte et en déduisit que c'était comme cela que son patient s'appelait. Elle remit tout dans le sac, en gardant la carte dans sa main puis reparti dans la salle de trauma. En arrivant, Esmée se tourna vers le docteur Volturi et lui tandis la carte d'identité trouvée dans le sac quelque instants plus tôt. Le médecin donna plusieurs consignes à l'infirmière et lui laissa en charge le patient, toujours allongé dans le lit, endormi. La fréquence cardiaque de ce dernier n'était pas toujours très stable, elle était donc contrôler en permanence. Esmée s'approcha de l'homme qui se trouvait dans le lit. Son visage était parsemé par une barde irrégulière coupé sans précision et ses cheveux ternes, sans éclats lui arrivait aux épaules. Malgré son visage sale, elle le trouvait beau. Pas magnifique, seulement beau. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle se recula et vaqua à d'autres occupations que son rôle d'infirmière impliquait.


End file.
